Las huellas del pasado
by Sg91
Summary: Blueblood está de misión protocolaria en la ciudad de Trrottingham, investigando una serie de irregularidades concernientes a su ayuntamiento; lo que parecía algo bastante normalito pronto se convertirá en algo mucho más grande, conociendo a una yegua por el camino que lo cambiará todo. Spin-off de Amor de madre.


Era una tarde serena y tranquila, la ciudad de Canterlot bullía de actividad incluso a esas horas de la tarde, donde ponis de todas las razas y estratos sociales se encontraban por las calles. Una suave brisa primaveral peinaba el césped del parque y recorría las calles, ayudando a bandadas de pájaros a remontar el vuelo por encima de los brillantes tejados de la capital ecuestriana.

Por encima de todos los demás, se alzaba majestuosa la alta e imponente figura del palacio real, donde las princesas regentes vivían y llevaban el reino. Aunque no todos tenían aún esas preocupaciones. Por ahora Frank tan solo se preocupaba de obedecer a su madre, hacer las tareas que le mandaban en el colegio, entrenar con la guardia cuando le tocaba y poco más. El resto del tiempo se resumía en juegos variados, tanto él sólo como con su madre cuando no estaba ocupada. El palacio era su patio de recreo particular, y a veces tomaba los pasillos como suyos cuando montaba su circuito de tren de madera, o su juego de bolos particular. Esa tarde estaba probando un avión de papel que llegó a hacer él mismo siguiendo las indicaciones de un libro de papiroflexia, y volaba bastante bien; desde el otro extremo del pasillo de la tercera planta conseguía volar durante unos buenos metros, aterrizando suavemente sobre la alfombra roja del pasillo y frente a una de las puertas a los salones de estar. Tras ese lanzamiento fue a recogerlo de nuevo para probarlo otra vez, aunque en ese momento oyó una conversación apagada al otro lado de una puerta entreabierta.

Se asomó un poco con curiosidad y vio entonces a su primo Blueblood, el cual se encontraba hablando con Trixie, su novia; hacía poco tiempo desde que la unicornio azulada vivía con ellos, a Frank la parecía una yegua tímida y un tanto callada, aunque con Blueblood se soltaba mucho más y hablaba con más naturalidad, compartiendo algún que otro gesto cariñoso con él. Para Frank su aparición le tomó por sorpresa, había intentado acercarse a ella antes, aunque Trixie se mostraba un tanto distante con él por razones que se le hacían extrañas. Debido a esto, y a la naturaleza curiosa del chico, siempre había querido saber más sobre ella, y esa situación era más que indicada para ello. Por lo que no dudó más y entró en el salón de estar, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Primo Blueblood!

-¡Hey, Frank, campeón! ¿Cómo estás?-inquirió él, particularmente animado.

-¡Genial, estaba jugando afuera y os vi! ¿Qué hacéis?

-Le estaba enseñando a Trixie algunas de mis fotos familiares… mira, este era yo cuando tenía tu edad.

Frank se acercó, lleno de curiosidad, y vio a un Blueblood mucho más joven y con cara de pillo, viendo también a su tía Celestia en algunas.

-Qué mono eras de pequeño…-comentó Trixie, en un momento dado.

-Sí, por aquel entonces era el ojito derecho de mi tía…

Ante eso, Trixie esbozó una rápida pero triste sonrisa, cosa de la que Frank reparó pero Blueblood no. Aprovechando ese inciso, el chico inquirió.

-Oye primo ¿y cómo conociste a Trixie?

Esa pregunta hizo levantar la mirada a ambos unicornios, los cuales se miraron por un momento con sendas miradas lacónicas. Blueblood fue el primero en contestar.

-Oh, pues es una historia de lo más divertida… ¿quieres que te la cuente?

-¡Oh, sí, me encantan, cuenta, cuenta!-exclamó el chico, particularmente animado.

-Bueno, pues… ¿por dónde empiezo? Supongo que sabrás que estuve fuera un par de semanas…

-Sí-asintió Frank.

-Bueno, pues durante ese tiempo estuve investigando en la ciudad de Trottingham por mi cuenta en una misión de alta seguridad….

-¿Como los espías?-inquirió Frank.

-Sí, igual… le estaba siguiendo la pista a un poni sospechoso de colaborar con el sindicato obrero obteniendo información desde otros medios…

* * *

Hasta ahora, Blueblood se había esperado algo más sencillo; no es que no quisiera ayudar a sus tías o se sintiera poco inspirado, pero es que cuando su tía Celestia le comentó que estaban teniendo problemas en Trottingham no se esperaba para nada una red tan bien organizada de políticos corruptos y un sindicato que se metía más de lo que debía en los procesos del ayuntamiento.

Todo lo que le había explicado su tía era que había ciertas irregularidades en el ayuntamiento de Trottingham, nada que una investigación sobre el terreno no pudiera hacer. Celestia le dio un salvoconducto para permitirle estar al cargo de las pesquisas, además de ciertos privilegios que lo ayudaran en su cometido. Una escolta de la guardia Solar le acompañaba, junto con la plena potestad de sus derechos como príncipe heredero.

Pero nunca se hubiera esperado semejante giro de los acontecimientos; aunque era el ayuntamiento el que adolecía de estos problemas burocráticos, fue descubriendo poco a poco que el sindicato obrero local se había estado beneficiando de algunos impuestos relativos a la deuda y las arcas públicas, teniendo el beneplácito de algunos de los consejeros del ayuntamiento, lo que les facilitaban mucho las cosas. Si el alcalde estaba en el meollo o no, eso era algo que no sabía, y se encontraba mirándolo detenidamente en su habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba.

-Todo esto es más complejo de lo que yo pensaba. En el caso de que el alcalde también esté involucrado, las cosas se agravarían, pero… ¿hasta qué punto está metido en todo esto?

Aun a pesar de las ventajas que le proporcionaba su estatus, el ayuntamiento de Trottingham se había reservado el derecho de guardarse para sí la información sobre sus internos, alegando la privacidad de sus datos. Y como la privacidad de datos era uno de los derechos fundamentales, Blueblood no podía tocarlos, por muy príncipe heredero que fuera.

-Siento que me va a hacer falta más ayuda… le escribiré a la tía Celestia-pensó Blueblood, haciendo mano de pergamino, pluma, tinta y empezando a escribir.

_Querida tía Celestia_

_Te escribo para informarte de cómo van mis pesquisas en Trottingham. Parece ser que el ayuntamiento está más corrupto como en un principio tú pensaste; el sindicato obrero local ha estado inmiscuyéndose en varios de sus procesos, sobre todo los relativos a los impuestos de la deuda y las arcas públicas, teniendo carta blanca gracias a unos apoyos internos por parte de algunos consejeros, aunque no sé cuáles. He intentado investigarlos tanto a ellos como al alcalde, pero en el ayuntamiento no me han dejado acceder a estos datos alegando su privacidad. Me siento atascado ¿qué me sugieres que haga? Espero tu pronta respuesta._

_Con cariño,_

_Blueblood_

Una vez terminada le estampó su sello y la enrolló, lista para su envío; salió afuera un momento para que los soldados se encargaran de enviarla por correo urgente, ya que él no conocía el hechizo postal. De hecho, nunca había sido muy diestro en la magia. Era capaz de hacer algunos hechizos básicos, como el de telequinesis, el de lectura rápida, el de clasificación y el de búsqueda simultánea, pero poco más. Había estado pensando en pedirle a Twilight que le diera algunas clases, pero hasta ahora había estado ocupado ayudando a sus tías y apenas tenía tiempo.

Nada más abrir la puerta notó entonces dos ciertas ausencias que deberían estar ahí.

-Qué raro ¿dónde se han metido?

El protocolo siempre indicaba que hubiera dos guardias guardando la puerta en cualquier edificio o lugar en el cual se encontrara tanto él como sus tías o su prima. Y, al parecer, a dos ponis no les importaba eso.

-Más les vale no toparse conmigo, me van a oír…-pensó Blueblood, particularmente molesto.

Bajó a recepción para preguntar por el paradero de sus dos guardias, pero lo que le explicó la recepcionista le dejó aún más descolocado si cabía.

-Su escolta partió hace escasos minutos, alteza.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que partió, quien les ha dado permiso para partir?

-La princesa Celestia, uno de ellos me explicó que habían recibido una misiva suya que les indicaban que partieran inmediatamente puesto que les necesitaba… me dijeron que usted estaba al tanto.

La cara de Blueblood fue una de las que no tenía precio, según Discord.

-Me va usted a perdonar, señorita, pero ni yo tenía constancia de esto, ni nadie me avisó ni nada de nada, quiero a mi escolta de vuelta inmediatamente.

-Lo comprendo, alteza, pero es que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

-¿Hacia dónde se han ido?

-Pues nada más salir torcieron a la izquierda, pero no sé nada más porque no puedo moverme de mi puesto…

Cada vez más desconcertado, Blueblood salió un momento a la calle para ver si por un casual veía a su escolta evadida, un casual demasiado casual. Por un momento miró a la carta que aún sostenía con su magia y entrecerró los ojos, con gesto pensativo. Regresó rápidamente al hotel y le dio la carta a la recepcionista, indicándola que le enviaran al palacio por correo urgente ordinario. Tardaría mucho más que por correo militar urgente, pero menos daría una piedra.

Tras eso, regresó a su habitación pensando a toda velocidad en una explicación coherente, pero su instinto le decía que había algo más; y no se equivocó, puesto que nada más llegar a su habitación se encontró con un gran desastre.

-Agh, lo sabía…

Estaba todo revuelto, como si hubieran estado buscando algo; comprobó sus pertenencias personales y vio que no le faltaba nada, pero en el escritorio enseguida notó cierta ausencia.

-Mierda, se han llevado los expedientes en los que estaba trabajando…-pensó él, molesto.

Por un momento hizo memoria, tratando de recordar los nombres que había recopilado sobre algunos consejeros del ayuntamiento, pero tan solo tenía eso, ni siquiera sus direcciones o más señas. La única dirección que tenía y de la que se acordaba era la del alcalde, no muy lejos de allí.

-No tengo pruebas de ningún tipo, pero está claro que los causantes de esto tienen que ser de algún bando: o del ayuntamiento o del sindicato obrero. Si quiero respuestas, voy a tener que concretar yo solo.

No se lo pensó mucho más, el tiempo apremiaba, y sin su escolta todo se iba a complicar, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano; cogió su salvoconducto y, sin nada más salvo lo puesto, se puso en camino hacia la casa del alcalde.

Aun a pesar de ser el alcalde de una ciudad de tamaño medio de Ecuestria, el poni no vivía precisamente en un barrio de clase alta; de hecho, vivía en uno mucho más sobrio, de clase media tirando a baja, y cerca de los suburbios de la ciudad. A Blueblood le pareció un detalle bastante raro, y más raro le pareció cuando se encontró la estrecha calle donde se hallaba completamente vacía; era de media tarde, aún quedaba un par de horas para la puesta de sol, y encontró el ambiente enrarecido y un tanto cargado por extrañas razones que apenas lograba discernir.

Aun así no le echó mayor importancia y se acercó a la casa del alcalde, la cual tenía un aspecto bastante sobrio y solitario; las contraventanas estaban echadas, y no parecía haber nadie a simple vista. Por un momento pensó en llamar a la puerta, pero al final desistió, prefiriendo algo menos directo. Pasó la casa de largo, rodeó la contigua por el lado contrario y se metió por un estrecho callejón que daba a unos patios traseros silenciosos y solitarios; el de la casa del alcalde estaba cerrado, pero un contenedor le ayudó a encaramarse a la valla y colarse en él. La puerta trasera lucía tan cerrada como la principal, pero su atención se desvió al canalón que había justo al lado. Lo usó para subir por él hasta una de las ventanas del piso superior, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, nada que su magia pudiera hacer; le fue sencillo colarse en el interior y forzar la cerradura desde fuera, ya que el cristal resultó ser más fino de lo que parecía.

Una vez dentro observó el interior con atención, quedándose aún más chocado que antes; la habitación en la que había entrado se encontraba cerrada, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Los muebles se encontraban todos tapados con lonas, una fina capa de polvo decoraba todo, y una cama con el dosel echado le daba un toque extraño y semi tenebroso al lugar. Era imposible que alguien viviera allí.

-Qué raro, aquí no hay nadie, pero…

Trató de salir al pasillo, donde más muebles y aparejos se encontraban cubiertos, con más polvo impregnando el ambiente; Blueblood respiró con dificultad, notando como el polvillo del ambiente le inundaban las fosas nasales y dándole estertores próximos al estornudo. Que el supiera no era alérgico a nada, pero en un ambiente tan sucio era normal sentirse así.

Buscó alguna pista que le pudiera explicar por qué la supuesta casa del alcalde tenía pinta de no haber sido habitada en años; al otro extremo del pasillo encontró un estudio en el cual apartó la lona que cubría la mesa y la estuvo registrando en busca de algún papel que le dijera algo. No encontró gran cosa salvo lo que parecía un contrato de compraventa, donde ciertos datos le llamaron mucho la atención.

-_El vendedor, el señor Old Cracker, vende su propiedad…_ ¿por valor de quinientos bits? Me tomas el pelo… _al comprador High Order…_ ese es el alcalde_… tomador de la cuarta parte del total de la vivienda, previamente acomodada…_ ¿en serio se la vendió tal como está por esa cantidad tan irrisoria? ¿Pero para qué querría el alcalde esta ruina si luego no la usa?

Aunque esa pregunta era un tanto retórica, la mente de Blueblood divagaba por varios derroteros que podrían explicar el porqué de una casa deshabitada; como tapadera o bien inmueble no registrado para evitar pagar a hacienda eran algunos de los supuestos que barajaba, de entre otros tantos. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para elucubrar a gusto, puesto que entre el silencio imperante que habitaba la andrajosa casa pudo escuchar con claridad el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y unos pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-Viene alguien… han entrado por la puerta de atrás.

Se asomó por un momento y no vio a nadie, por lo que supuso que ya habían entrado; por el ruido que hacían, Blueblood supuso que no serían más de tres ponis, por lo que optó por algo rápido. Vio que había un armario allí cerca y se metió en él, no sin antes revolver el polvo del suelo con su magia en dirección al pasillo y otras habitaciones. Una vez dentro esperó mientras azuzaba el oído, llegando a escuchar las conversaciones de esos sospechosos ponis.

-Tiene que estar aquí, en alguna parte…

-Sin su escolta es como un cachorrillo perdido, no tiene nada que hacer.

-Se arrepentirá de haberse metido donde no le llaman…

El ceño de Blueblood se arrugó, un tanto molesto; odiaba tener razón en ese tipo de ocasiones. Aunque aún tenía la duda de quién podrían ser esos matones, y quien les habría mandado ir a por él. ¿El alcalde? ¿El sindicato? Por ahora no podía saberlo, aunque ahora tenía que centrarse en salir de allí.

-Mirad, hay huellas en el polvo…

-No bajan por las escaleras, por lo que debe de estar aquí. Lo tenemos acorralado.

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto…-pensó Blueblood.

No tenía mucha experiencia peleando, pero si lo que había que hacer era salir a golpes, lo haría sin dudar. Al poco de pensarlo oyó unos lentos pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba él, parecía estar dando una vuelta por toda la habitación, aunque se hicieron más fuertes conforme se acercaban al armario. En un momento dado los pasos cesaron, Blueblood asumió que lo tenía justo delante. Y así fue, puesto que pudo ver por el fino resquicio de la puerta al poni que le buscaba. Sin pensarlo mucho más, cogió la puerta con su magia y la abrió de golpe, asestándole un duro portazo en todos los morros al poni y tirándolo al suelo. Blueblood salió del armario, observando con atención al infrascrito, el cual iba vestido con un mono de trabajo sucio y bastante usado.

-Un obrero… entonces es cosa del sindicato-obvió el príncipe, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Venía del otro lado! ¿Willy?

Sin pensarlo más, Blueblood salió a la carrera de allí y enfiló el pasillo hacia las escaleras; al otro lado del pasillo vio a dos ponis aparecer, aunque apenas les observó detenidamente puesto que llevaba prisa.

-¡Está ahí!

-¡Escapa, rápido, tras él!

Bajó las escaleras como una centella, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta trasera; pero nada más abrirla, se encontró de frente con otro poni que guardaba el patio. En cuanto le vio se lanzó hacia él con intención de golpearle, pero Blueblood cerró la puerta a tiempo, dándose un buen trompazo contra ella.

-Puertas, la mejor arma contra asalariados… quien lo diría…

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de parar, puesto que los otros ponis bajaban hacia donde él estaba; sin muchas más opciones, optó por dirigirse directamente a la puerta principal, la cual estaba cerrada y no se abría.

-Mierda, ábrete… ¡ábrete!-masculló el poni, con urgencia.

Sin embargo el tiempo apremiaba, por lo que prefirió algo más rápido; se dio la vuelta, cargó su peso hacia delante y le asestó un duro golpe a la puerta con sus patas traseras, abriéndose al instante.

-¡Allí está!

Blueblood no necesitó oír mucho más, saliendo disparado hacia la calle y doblando a la derecha, mientras pensaba hacia dónde podía huir.

-A ver, tengo que despistarlos primero, aunque después de esto voy a tener que moverme deprisa, estoy desprotegido, tendría que…

Sin embargo su tren de pensamientos se vio detenido en seco en cuanto se chocó con alguien a quien ni siquiera vio, acabando los dos en el suelo.

-Agh, lo siento, iba distraído…

-¡Estúpido patán! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a chocar contra la gran y poderosa…?! Quiero decir… ¡ve con más cuidado!

Blueblood se reincorporó enseguida y por un momento observó contra quien se había chocado; se trataba de una yegua unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, ojos rosa oscuro y crin y cola de color plateado claro con destellos más azulados. Su marca de belleza consistía en una varita rodeada de un efecto mágico estrellado. Llevaba consigo unas alforjas.

-Lo siento, de verdad, tengo prisa y no la vi…-repitió él, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Ah, eh… Trixie acepta tus… quiero decir, acepto tus disculpas.

Por un momento el príncipe se quedó un tanto extrañado por su cambiante actitud, casi olvidando que le estaban persiguiendo; justo después otros dos ponis aparecieron desde la otra esquina, viéndole enseguida.

-¡Ahí está!

-¡Tiene una cómplice! ¡Maldita sea, que no escapen!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo cómplice?-inquirió Trixie, extrañada.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Corre, tenemos que huir!

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo huir? ¡Trixie no ha hecho nada!

Antes de que la pudiera decir nada más los ponis obreros de antes salieron de la casa, acorralándolos por detrás, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos nuevos hacían lo mismo desde el otro lado.

-¡Te tenemos, principito!

-¡Sí, vas a lamentar haber metido tu real hocico en esto!

Esos apelativos llamaron mucho la atención a Trixie, la cual quiso decir algo, pero fue cortada de golpe por Blueblood, el cual inquirió.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Quién os envía?

-Oh, te gustaría saberlo ¿verdad?

-No te vamos a dar ese lujo…

Tras eso, los ponis obreros estrecharon el cerco, arrinconando aún más a los dos ponis; por su parte Trixie se sentía confundida y perdida, sin saber por qué cuatro ponis a los que no conocía de nada la estaban amenazando de esa forma tan solo por haberse chocado con otro que pasaba por allí. Para ella un momento así fue demasiado tenso, por lo que exclamó.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡¿Alguien va a explicar a Trixie que demonios está pasando?!

-No te hagas la tonta ahora, cara bonita.

-Sí, si estás con él vamos a tener que encargarnos de ti también…

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, Blueblood intercedió en ese momento por ella.

-¡No, basta, ella no tiene nada que ver, dejadla marchar, a quien queréis es a mí!

-¡Muy tarde, pelo engominado!

-Cómplice o no, nos ha visto, por lo que no podemos dejar que nadie más nos delate.

Para Trixie eso terminó de encenderla, por lo que ahogó como pudo un grito de rabia, cargó energía en su cuerno y la lanzó en forma de un potente campo mágico que repelió a los dos ponis que les encaraban, lanzándolos hacia atrás. Para su suerte todos eran ponis de tierra, por lo que tenía cierta ventaja sobre ellos.

-¡Maldita sea tu estampa!

-¡Te vamos a romper ese condenado cuerno!-exclamaron los otros ponis que trataban de franquearles, lanzándose sobre ellos.

Ante eso Trixie se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cargando otro campo que lanzó inmediatamente después, interceptando por los pelos a ambos atacantes y mandándolos a volar tan fuerte que acabaron en los tejados contiguos.

Blueblood se quedó ciertamente asombrado por el efecto de ese campo, ya que ni siquiera él hubiera conseguido hacer algo así con sus limitados conocimientos; aprovechando ese inciso cogió del casco a la yegua y echaron a correr, esta vez ella no dijo nada y se dejó hacer mientras se alejaban de allí.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se adentraron en un apartado callejón, para evitar ser vistos de nuevo.

-Vale, creo que los hemos perdido…-murmuró Blueblood, vigilando las inmediaciones.

-¡Muy bien, pues ahora vas a explicar a Trixie qué demonios ha sido todo eso, quién eres tú y por qué nos persiguen unos obreros de poca monta! ¡Trixie te lo exige!-exclamó ella, particularmente enfadada.

-Eh, sí, sí, lo siento, te he metido en esto sin ni siquiera proponérmelo…

-¡Deja de dar largas y explica a Trixie!

Sin otra alternativa, Blueblood tuvo que identificarse y explicarla todo lo que le había pasado hasta el momento; Trixie se quedó particularmente impresionada al enterarse de que estaba tratando con un príncipe, recordando entonces ciertas cosas.

-¡Ah, sí, ya sé quién eres, tú eres el mismo que provocó aquel golpe de estado hace varios años!

-Eh… sí, bueno, por aquel entonces no estaba en mi mejor momento, la verdad-admitió él, algo cortado.

-Entonces… ¿has conseguido superarlo?

-Sí, se podría decir así…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas; Trixie dejó escapar cierta mirada compungida, cosa que Blueblood enseguida notó, aunque supuso que lo hacía por la situación actual.

-De nuevo, lo siento por haberte involucrado, será mejor que te aparte de esto antes de que la cosa vaya a más. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa ¿dónde vives?

-En el mismo sitio donde nos "conocimos".

-¿Cómo?

-Claro, justo al lado de la casa donde esos matones salieron, de hecho había salido de casa para ir a terapia cuando nos chocamos…

Fue entonces cuando la revelación le golpeó duramente en la cara a Blueblood, torciendo aún más las cosas.

-Oh no…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No podemos volver…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si volvemos esos tipos nos volverían a encontrar, puede que incluso estén averiguando quién eres y te estén buscando a ti también. Oh, mierda, me temo que te he perjudicado demasiado…

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser, pero Trixie no tiene nada que ver contigo, es ridículo!

-¡No para esos tipos! ¡Antes me querían a mí, pero ahora también te quieren a ti pensando que estamos compinchados!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero, pero…! ¿¡Y quiénes son?! ¿¡Qué quieren de ti?!

-Ya te lo he explicado antes, silenciarme para que no descubra la trama que hay en el ayuntamiento. De hecho estaba en la casa del alcalde para averiguar más cosas que me pudieran ayudar, pero…

-¿La casa del alcalde? No, te equivocas, esa no es la casa del alcalde…

-Lo sé, era una tapadera comprada irregularmente para despistar a quien quisiera indagar más, pero… espera ¿conoces donde vive el alcalde?-inquirió en ese momento Blueblood, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, claro… aunque espera ¿el alcalde es un corrupto?

-Eso me temo, a no ser que haya algo más detrás, eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

Trixie se quedó callada por un momento, sopesando la situación; todo se torcía por momentos, su vida parecía cambiar en cuestión de minutos, y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez tuviera que huir de la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando la situación la sobrepasó y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, cosa de la que Blueblood reparó.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa, te encuentras bien?

-No… no, no, otra vez, no, Trixie no quiere… ¡no obligues a Trixie a irse, no quiero, esta ciudad es todo lo que me queda, no, por favor, no!

-¡Eh, eh, tranquila, no pasa nada, no tienes por qué irte!

Sin embargo su mente ya había procesado la idea, dejándose dominar por el miedo y la incertidumbre en un profundo y fuerte ataque de ansiedad.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor, no quiero, no quiero seguir huyendo, basta, por favor! ¡Deja a Trixie en paz! ¡Déjame, déjame, déjame!

No necesitó saber lo que la pasaba, el propio Blueblood conocía bien la sensación que debía de estar experimentando, por lo que actuó rápidamente; apartándose todo lo posible de la calle, cogió a Trixie de los hombros y la envolvió entre sus patas en un fuerte abrazo para tratar de calmarla, mientras la hablaba un poco.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, no te vas a ir, tranquila…

-¡No quiero! ¡Por favor, no quiero, no me obligues a hacerlo, no quiero, no quiero!-musitó la yegua, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando incontroladamente.

Blueblood estaba doblemente preocupado, principalmente por esa pobre yegua que lo estaba pasando fatal, y por el miedo de que les pudieran descubrir, ya que estaban llamando mucho la atención, aun a pesar de que estaban metidos en un callejón. Vio entonces una caseta de utilería un poco más al fondo donde se encontraban y la llevó hacia allí entre estertores y gemiditos varios, ya que sus intentos por calmarla caían en saco roto. Blueblood entró en la caseta y cerró por dentro, viendo entonces un colchón roto al otro lado de la pequeña estancia; tumbó en él a Trixie, mientras esta seguía experimentando el ataque de ansiedad.

-Por favor, por favor, no dejes a Trixie, por favor…-musitó ella, muerta de miedo.

-No, tranquila, no me iré a ningún lado, estoy contigo…-la aseguró él, sosteniéndola de nuevo.

-Trixie no quiere… no quiero… por favor…-lloriqueó ella, entre sus patas.

Blueblood se mantuvo en esa pose, tratando de mitigar su miedo, e intentando calmarla con palabras seguras y conciliadoras. Sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, más veces él mismo había pasado por una situación similar, y sin tener a nadie que le ayudara. Por eso mismo estuvo ahí con ella, esperando.

Poco a poco Trixie se fue calmando, su cuerpo se destensó progresivamente, sus sollozos y gemidos se fueron apagando y su respiración se hizo más acompasada y tranquila. Antes de lo esperado incluso, Trixie se calmó del todo.

-¿Estás mejor ahora?-inquirió Blueblood por lo bajo.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta la miró por un momento y vio que se había quedado dormida debido al cansancio y la presión a la que había estado sometida. Blueblood la recostó sobre el colchón, poniéndola por encima una manta que encontró colgada en un gancho cercano. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, reconsideró su situación.

Estaba sin guardia que le protegiera, siendo perseguido por los matones de un sindicato obrero que se estaba aprovechando del sistema confabulándose con el alcalde, y en el proceso había involucrado a una civil que no tenía nada que ver.

-Menuda suerte la mía…-masculló el príncipe por lo bajo.

Aunque la civil le preocupaba; parecía tener problemas de antes, y ahora tenía otros más graves por su culpa. Tenía que asegurarse de que no la pasaba nada mientras que trataba de solucionar el entuerto. Aunque había algo que ella comentó que le llamó la atención, y prefirió esperar a que despertara para preguntarla.

* * *

-¿Y te solía pasar eso a menudo, Trixie?-inquirió Frank, algo preocupado.

-Sí, bueno, cuando pensaba mucho las cosas me imaginaba más de lo necesario…-murmuró Trixie, algo cohibida.

-Oh… ¿y luego que pasó, primo Blueblood?

-Sí, cuéntanos, está interesante…-comentó en ese momento una voz familiar.

Los tres se reincorporaron, ligeramente asustados, para encontrarse entonces con Luna bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¡Mami!-exclamó Frank, corriendo hacia ella.

La alicornio oscura abrazó a su hijo y lo subió a su lomo, al tiempo que se acercaba al sofá.

-Lo cierto es que nunca antes nos habías contado lo que pasó con tanto detalle… me gustaría saber más, sobrino, si no te importa.

Antes de contestarla, Blueblood lanzó una rápida mirada a Trixie, la cual tan solo asintió levemente sin decir nada.

-Está bien, en ese caso continuaré.

-¡Sí, genial, sigue, quiero oírlo!-exclamó Frank, sentándose al lado de su madre.

-Bueno, pues mientras esperaba a que Trixie se despertara comencé a pensar en un plan a corto plazo que nos ayudara a salir de ese embrollo…

* * *

El día se había nublado bastante, oscureciendo el ambiente. De alguna forma Blueblood se sentía más resguardado de esa forma, con tan denso manto grisáceo sobre su cabeza, como si esto le fuera a ayudar a ocultarse de los que les buscaban. Trixie seguía dormida y en su cabeza seguían rondando pensamientos varios sobre cómo podían hacer para evitar a esos tipos y llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Ahora mismo tratar de hablar con el alcalde era su máxima prioridad, y era por eso por lo que estaba esperando a que Trixie despertara. Su anterior comentario le había extrañado y dado que pensar al mismo tiempo.

_-Sí, claro, todo el mundo sabe dónde vive el alcalde…_

Que dijera eso era del todo inusual para él, y tampoco parecía estar mintiendo o algo parecido, por lo que por ahora Trixie era su única pista hasta el momento. Fue entonces cuando oyó un leve gruñido y vio que se estaba despertando.

-Hey ¿ya estás mejor?-inquirió él.

La yegua, al verle, bajó la cabeza visiblemente avergonzada, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Me… me ha vuelto a pasar ¿no?

-Si te refieres al ataque de ansiedad… sí, en ese caso sí.

Ante eso Trixie bajó la cabeza, sin poder evitar enrojecer vistosamente.

-Siento haberte puesto en semejante papelón. Creerás que soy una débil.

-No, nada de eso, todos tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos. Además, sé por lo que estás pasando.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, desde luego. Es esa sensación de impotencia e indefensión que te atenaza y te hace creer cosas que no son. Crees que no hay nada más y te hace hundirte en un pozo de negrura y desesperación. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Trixie se quedó particularmente sorprendida por sus palabras, sabiendo al instante que decía la verdad. Eran las mismas sensaciones que siempre experimentaba cada vez que le daban los ataques.

-Pero bueno, es algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera, no te sientas tan mal.

-Supongo… gracias-murmuró ella, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Blueblood la devolvió el gesto, aunque enseguida retomó la conversación.

-Pero bueno, ahora que ya estás bien tenemos que ponernos en marcha. De nuevo, siento haberte involucrado en esto, pero vamos a tener que permanecer juntos hasta que resolvamos este follón.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? Si esos tipos nos están buscando…

-Lo sé, tendremos que movernos camuflados. Aunque antes me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas, es sobre el alcalde.

-Ah, claro, dime…

-Antes comentaste con mucha seguridad que todo el mundo sabe dónde vive el alcalde ¿es eso cierto?-quiso saber el príncipe.

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Trixie, recordando entonces todo lo que la había explicado previamente.

-No, no puede ser… el alcalde no puede ser un corrupto-masculló ella, algo dolida.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pues porque… el alcalde es mi padre.

Esa revelación cogió completamente por sorpresa a Blueblood, que no supo qué decir a continuación. Trixie siguió hablando.

-Vale que no es un poni modelo ni nada por el estilo, pero él no haría eso.

-En ese caso la cosa mejora, llévame a hablar con él, si tan segura estás de su inocencia en ese caso no habrá ningún riesgo-sugirió él, queriendo aprovechar la situación.

Sin embargo, Trixie agachó las orejas, con gesto entristecido.

-Bueno, verás, es que… hace tiempo que no nos hablamos.

-¿Ah, no?

Ante eso Trixie tan solo negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Blueblood prefirió no seguir escarbando más, aunque la súbita situación actual complicaba un poco más la situación.

-Pero si necesitas hablar con él, puedo llevarte hasta su casa-comentó ella en un momento dado.

-¿Estás segura? No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

-No… quiero decir, sí, no me importa, es solo que…

-Trixie, déjalo, no pasa nada, buscaremos otra forma-la cortó Blueblood.

-¡No, no es eso! ¡Quiero ayudar, no quiero irme, esta ciudad es todo lo que me queda!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Se supone que a esta hora tendría que estar en casa de mi terapeuta en la sesión de hoy, pero sin embargo aquí estoy, huyendo de unos tipos que me quieren dar una paliza y acompañada de un príncipe en apuros! ¡No me da la gana!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos breves segundos que parecieron horas, sosteniéndose la mirada fijamente hasta que Blueblood no pudo más y soltó una carcajada.

-Uauh, eso suena tan surrealista…

-Sí, bueno… a mi terapeuta le encantaría-asintió ella.

Los dos se rieron tontamente, compartiendo un gesto confidente. A Blueblood le llamaba la atención la aparentemente genuina y cambiante actitud de la yegua; antes mezclaba disparejamente la tercera con la primera persona, y ahora usaba ampliamente la primera. El detalle del terapeuta le hacía pensar en algo más, pero no quería meterse en camisas de once varas, por lo que optó por no comentarlo.

-Bueno, pues… vayamos a casa de mi padre entonces-apremió Trixie justo después.

-Ah, espera, no podemos salir así sin más, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Y qué sugieres?-inquirió ella.

Antes de contestar, Blueblood echó un vistazo por una ventana cercana; la luz afuera comenzaba a apagarse, signo inequívoco de que la noche se echaba sobre Trottingham.

-¿Cuán lejos está la casa de tu padre desde aquí?-preguntó él, mirando los alrededores.

-No mucho, aunque hay que andar un poco.

-¿Crees que se podría atajar desde aquí?

-Sí, por las callejuelas.

-Perfecto, en ese caso esperaremos a que anochezca y nos moveremos.

-Está bien…

La espera no fue muy larga, estuvieron hablando un poco para matar el tiempo.

-Es posible que mi padre no se ponga especialmente contento en cuanto me vea. Pero bueno, esto es importante, así que…

-Recuerda que podamos optar por otra cosa.

-No, no, iremos, tranquilo, es solo que… mi padre tenía ciertas expectativas para conmigo que no fueron para nada satisfechas-reveló ella.

-No tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres-la recordó él.

-No, quiero contártelo. Mi terapeuta siempre dice que es bueno expresar todo lo malo para dar paso a lo bueno, así que…

-¿Así sin más? ¿Aunque no nos conozcamos?

-Sí ¿por qué no?

Ambos se miraron por un momento, Trixie bajó la vista y comenzó a relatar.

-Mi padre siempre ha sido un poni de éxito. Supongo que eso se me pegó de él, por lo que siempre quise alcanzar la cima. En ese sentido mi padre siempre me apoyó, pero él quería que siguiera sus pasos y fuera política como él. A mí, sin embargo, siempre me había gustado la magia y no había ninguna otra cosa que me llamara más la atención, y mucho menos la política. Por lo que decidí dedicarme a ser maga ambulante poco tiempo después de ganar mi marca de belleza. Sin embargo, eso molestó a mi padre, que no le gustó la idea para nada. Traté de convencerle, pero él me repudió, diciendo que fracasaría en la vida, como mi madre.

En ese momento Trixie detuvo su historia, incapaz de seguir, y sintiendo algo en su garganta que la impedía continuar. Blueblood quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento ella soltó.

-Fue entonces cuando decidí ser grande y poderosa… por mamá. Pero ahora aquí estoy, de vuelta en casa y sin nada que poder hacer con lo único que sé hacer. He fracasado. Mi padre tenía razón.

Y tras esa rápida reflexión, Trixie se echó a llorar en silencio, sin apenas hacer ruido. Blueblood trató de consolarla para que se sintiera mejor, aunque de alguna forma sabía lo que era eso. Conocía el amargo sabor de la derrota y lo que podía hacer después con el que lo probaba. No era tan distinto como aparentaba. Y, sin apenas pensarlo, él mismo comenzó a hablar.

-Yo también sé lo que es esa sensación de fracaso. Yo mismo pude experimentarla cuando me fui de casa después de que hacer lo que hice. No quise escuchar a nadie y partí queriendo alejarme de todos y de todo, aun a pesar de que no quise ver que el que erraba era yo. Siempre erré, pero aun así… me empeciné en ver lo contrario. Al principio no era tan malo, pero cuando quise darme cuenta no tenía nada. Sin nada a lo que atenerme, sin nadie en quien confiar. Fue entonces cuando supe que había fracasado. Y pensé que jamás volvería a ser feliz.

A lo largo de toda su explicación Trixie le había estado escuchando atentamente, sabiendo al instante que no mentía o fingía. La curiosidad la pudo e inquirió.

-¿Y conseguiste volver a ser feliz?

Ante eso Blueblood giró la cabeza, mirándola con gesto solemne y feliz.

-Sí. Aun a pesar de todo, recibí el cariño de todos los que alguna vez llegaron a apreciarme. Y ahora sé que ha merecido la pena después de todo.

Trixie no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó callada pensando en sus propias cosas. Un denso silencio se instaló justo después entre ellos, haciéndoles compañía.

* * *

-Entonces fue un entendimiento mutuo instantáneo.

-Sí, se podría decir así. Aunque solo con eso no bastó, me costó un poco más convencerla-murmuró Blueblood, divertido.

-Qué tonto eres…-le espetó ella, algo colorada.

A eso el semental tan solo esbozó una graciosa sonrisita, haciéndola un gesto cariñoso con su hocico, a lo que ella respondió devolviéndoselo con el mismo cariño. Tanto Luna como Frank sonrieron, notando todo el amor que se profesaban.

-Me alegra saber que cultivasteis tan bien vuestro amor desde el primer momento-comentó entonces otra voz familiar.

-¡Tía Celestia!-exclamó Frank, yendo a abrazarla.

La alicornio blanca sostuvo a Frank con su magia al tiempo que se unía a la conversación, sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Me gustaría saber más de vuestro periplo, si a ti no te importa…-comentó, con interés.

-Por mí no hay problema… ¿cariño?-inquirió en ese momento Blueblood.

-No, por mí tampoco, continúa.

-Está bien. Estuvimos esperando entonces a que anocheciera para ponernos en camino hacia la casa del alcalde, aprovechando que las callejuelas apenas estaban iluminadas…

* * *

La noche llegó enseguida, las callejuelas colindantes se envolvieron en una densa oscuridad que apenas era alcanzada por las farolas de las calles principales; Blueblood y Trixie aprovecharon y salieron de la caseta, fundiéndose con las sombras y deslizándose entre ellas rápidamente. Trixie lideraba el camino, ya que Blueblood no conocía el sitio, y sólo ella sabía dónde vivía el alcalde, su padre.

Durante todo el camino apenas se dirigieron la palabra, si eso alguna que otra frase suelta por parte de Trixie, indicándole por donde ir; en ningún momento llegaron a encontrarse con nadie, y en ocasiones Trixie tuvo que alumbrar el camino con su cuerno para no tropezar con algo. En cuanto vio a su cuerno encenderse, Blueblood la habló.

-Ah, por cierto, se me olvidó comentarte algo antes…

-Dime.

-Fue bastante vistoso ese campo de fuerza que usaste para repeler a los matones… nada mal-la alabó él.

-Ah, gracias, aunque en realidad no es gran cosa…

-No, en serio, yo no hubiera sido capaz de realizar algo así, no estoy muy ducho en magia defensiva… me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme algún truco como ese.

Eso cogió con la guardia baja a Trixie, la cual le miró pasmada y repitiendo.

-¿Enseñarte? ¿Quieres que yo te enseñe?

-Sí, siempre he querido hacer más cosas con mi magia aparte de la telequinesis básica ¿qué más sabes hacer?-quiso saber Blueblood, particularmente interesado.

-Oh, bueno, la verdad es que mi magia está más enfocada al espectáculo y la escenografía, no son técnicas complejas, es todo muy básico…-explicó ella, algo cortada.

-Bueno ¿y qué más da? Me gustaría saber más, y como siempre dice mi tía, por algo se empieza.

Al ver la buena disposición de Blueblood, Trixie finalmente accedió.

-Está bien, aunque nunca he sido muy de enseñar, la verdad…

-Oh, tranquila, yo soy de los que aprenden rápido.

La amena charla palió enseguida el resto de metros y llegaron al sitio antes de lo esperado; la casa del alcalde se encontraba situada en la parte más norteña de la ciudad, en las afueras y sobre una prominente colina, dominando la ciudad desde lo alto. No era una mansión, ni mucho menos, aunque destacaba por ser lo más parecido a una casa de campo bastante grande y con unos terrenos amplios. Por suerte no volvieron a encontrarse con nadie más hasta que alcanzaron la verja.

-Vale, es aquí, déjame hablar a mí con él-comentó Trixie, mientras abría la verja.

-Está bien.

Cruzaron un corto sendero que separaba la verja de la puerta principal, siendo Trixie la primera en llegar; usando su magia asió la aldaba y llamó a la puerta con ella. La espera no fue muy larga, una alta figura oscura se recortó en el vidrio amarillento de la puerta, al tiempo que ésta se abría, revelando entonces a un poni de mediana edad enjutado en un pulcro esmoquin que la observó con mirada escrutadora.

-Ah, hola señor Service, me alegro de volver a verle…-saludó Trixie, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Señorita Lulamoon? Qué inesperada sorpresa…-murmuró el poni, sin dar muestras de estarlo.

-Pues sí, ya ve, han pasado ya unos cuantos años… ¿está mi padre en casa?

-Por supuesto, pase usted…

El poni se echó a un lado para que pudieran pasar, aunque en cuanto a vio a Blueblood le lanzó una lacónica mirada.

-¿Y quién es el caballero que la acompaña, si no es molestia saber?

-Ah, es un amigo, viene conmigo…

Eso bastó para que el estirado poni aceptara su presencia allí, cerrando la puerta con su magia; era un unicornio entrado en años, aunque aún conservaba algo de porte, su pelaje era amarronado, con crin y cola morena y con entradas en la frente. Su marca de belleza consistía en una bandeja con un juego de té en ella.

-Le anunciaré su llegada al señor, mientras tanto puede instalarse si quiere, señorita.

-Gracias, lo haré.

El interior de la casa era bastante espacioso, y destacaba enseguida por su opulenta decoración; una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo del recibidor, justo enfrente una escalera de madera de nogal tallada subía a los pisos superiores, y un par de puertas laterales daban a otros lugares de la casa. El señor Service desapareció por una puerta más estrecha al fondo, a mano derecha de las escaleras, mientras que ellos subían por ellas pausadamente.

-Qué tipo más estirado ¿no?-comentó Blueblood en ese momento, a media voz.

-Sí, es Good Service, el mayordomo de mi padre, le lleva sirviendo desde hace años, y siempre es así de seco. Nunca me ha caído bien…-explicó Trixie, con expresión adusta.

-Puedo entender por qué…

Una vez en el primer piso Trixie se dirigió directamente a la tercera puerta a la derecha, entrando en una habitación en la que se notaba que nadie había vuelto a entrar desde hacía tiempo. Había carteles de magia colgados en las paredes, y peluches varios en algunas estanterías, así como objetos propios para trucos de magia.

-Mi antigua habitación… nunca pensé que volvería a estar aquí-murmuró Trixie por lo bajo.

Estaba todo sin tocar, aunque se conservaba limpia como el primer día. Blueblood se quedó un tanto extrañado, comentando de seguido.

-Asumo entonces que vivías aquí antes…

-Sí, antes de irme.

-¿Y por qué no volviste al menos a por tus cosas?

-Me marché precipitadamente… no me dio tiempo a hacer las maletas, por así decirlo.

-Ya veo…

Aunque él no volvió a decir nada más, Trixie continuó al poco rato.

-Sé que lo normal hubiera sido haber vuelto aquí cuando regresé a la ciudad, pero no lo hice. Preferí quedarme en la antigua casa de mi madre donde ella vivía antes de conocer a mi padre.

-Lo comprendo.

Hubo entonces un breve silencio entre los dos que fue roto rápidamente por la monótona voz del mayordomo, sobresaltando a los dos.

-Señorita Lulamoon, el señor les espera en su despacho.

-Vale, ahora vamos, gracias señor Service.

El mayordomo hizo un gesto servicial y se retiró, bajando las escaleras como un fantasma.

-Qué mal rollo da…-musitó Blueblood.

-Dímelo a mí…-asintió ella, aun algo atacada.

Sin perder más tiempo bajaron al recibidor y entraron al despacho del padre de Trixie tras pasar por un oscuro y corto pasillo; el sitio era bastante espacioso y con un techo alto, otra ostentosa lámpara de araña iluminaba el lugar y una chimenea a mano derecha lo calentaba. A mano izquierda había una no muy grande mesa de juntas, junto a una larga librería, y al fondo del todo, tras un fino escritorio de caoba, un sillón dado la vuelta encaraba a un espacioso ventanal.

-Entonces al final te has dignado a aparecer…-habló entonces una voz áspera y algo rugosa.

-Hola a usted también, padre-le espetó Trixie, algo molesta.

Fue entonces cuando la silla se volvió, revelando a un semental de una edad parecida a la del mayordomo, de pelaje grisáceo, crin y cola canosas y ojos color miel.

-Pensaba que nunca vendrías a visitar a tu viejo padre, Beatrix-murmuró el poni, con expresión lacónica.

Trixie no dijo nada, tan solo apretó los dientes con gesto molesto, aunque al final llegó a comentar.

-Sabe que no me gusta ese nombre…

-Pero es el que tu vieja madre te dio, que en paz descanse. Deberías apreciar lo poco que te llegó a dar…-sugirió él, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la pared anterior.

Blueblood giró la cabeza con curiosidad y vio entonces un alto retrato colgado encima del dintel de la puerta por donde habían entrado; en este se podía ver a una yegua de pelaje celeste, ojos color cereza y crin y cola plateadas. Físicamente se parecía mucho a su hija, aunque su marca de belleza consistía en una estrella con los bordes dorados y rodeada de múltiples explosiones de colores.

-Ella me dio mucho más de lo que usted me llegó a dar en comparación-le espetó Trixie, llena de rabia.

Sin embargo esto no alteró al poni, el cual tan solo esbozó una graciosa sonrisita antes de volver a hablar.

-Tan rebelde e intransigente como siempre… sin embargo, me sorprende que no hayas venido aquí hasta ahora, trayendo a un desconocido contigo…

Blueblood tragó saliva, sintiéndose un tanto intimidado por el porte y la impasibilidad del alcalde; aun así, antes de que Trixie dijera nada más, él se adelantó y habló.

-Sé que mi presencia puede que le incomode, señor Order, pero no estoy aquí para eso. Soy el príncipe Blueblood, y estoy investigando las existentes irregularidades en torno al ayuntamiento y el sindicato obrero local. Esta mañana traté de contactar con usted, pero me dijeron en el ayuntamiento que no se encontraba disponible en esos momentos, esperaba poder hablar con usted.

El gesto del alcalde apenas se inmutó, si eso le lanzó una profunda y analizadora mirada, llegando a fijar la vista en él durante unos breves pero intensos segundos.

-¿Y qué es lo que le lleva a pensar que mi ayuntamiento tiene algo que ver con esas… irregularidades que usted dice que existen?

-Llegué a investigar a algunos de sus consejeros, sacando una serie de relaciones…

-Ajá ¿y donde tiene esas relaciones?

-El caso es que me las robaron esta misma mañana, y sospecho que es cosa del sindicato, que no quiere que descubra lo que hay detrás. Por desgracia llegué a involucrar sin intención a su hija, y me temo que ahora estamos siendo perseguidos por esos tipos, es por eso por lo que quería hablar con usted. Su hija sostiene que usted no tiene nada que ver con esos consejeros corruptos, y yo estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda si nos ayuda a desenmascarar a esos delincuentes.

Las palabras de Blueblood sonaron seguras y confidentes, aunque el alcalde apenas se mostró sorprendido, sin mostrar signos de reacción de ningún tipo.

-Verá, alteza, el caso es que jamás he estado ni estaré vinculado a ningún tipo de actividad delictiva, mis consejeros son todos ponis de confianza, y si usted viene aquí sosteniendo que soy un corrupto, yo le responderé con la misma contundencia que usted.

-Lo entiendo, aunque mi propuesta sigue en pie. Si realmente no tiene usted nada que ver, en ese caso ayúdeme a resolver esto para que todo el mundo salga bien parado.

Trixie no habló en ningún momento y se mantuvo al margen de su conversación, aunque no podía evitar lanzar miradas preocupadas hacia su padre, el cual se encontraba demasiado ocupado rebatiendo a Blueblood como para fijarse.

-No pienso entrar en su juego, señor mío, si eso es lo que pretende-le espetó el señor Order, cada vez más molesto.

-En ese caso entenderé que tiene usted algo que ocultar…

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, ni siquiera a la corona!

-¡En ese caso ayude a la corona, ayude al reino y ayúdese a si mismo!

Antes de lo esperado, el alcalde se levantó y dio un golpe a la mesa con su casco, haciendo callar a Blueblood y sobresaltando a Trixie; ambos sementales se sostuvieron la mirada intensamente, casi sin pestañear, y esperando a que alguno diera su pata a torcer, algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacer.

En un momento tan tenso como ese Trixie sintió que tenía que hacer algo, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-¡Ya basta, padre! ¡Si realmente no tiene nada que ocultar, en ese caso demuéstrelo!

Su súbita intervención le hizo reaccionar, mirando de reojo a su hija con furia contenida y viéndose obligado a pronunciarse.

-Bien, en ese caso podéis quedaros esta noche aquí. Dado que el ambiente está un poco tenso, lo hablaremos mejor por la mañana.

Y sin mayores contemplaciones, High Order les despidió de allí, regresando los dos al piso de arriba; a Blueblood le permitieron ocupar una habitación de invitados, mientras que Trixie se quedó en su antigua habitación.

También asistieron a la cena, la cual transcurrió en un denso y sepulcral silencio, solo roto por el ruido de los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla.

Tras la cena, ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones; como no estaba muy animada, Trixie le dio a Blueblood un libro de magia básica con el que había aprendido todo lo que ella sabía, leyéndoselo durante un buen rato. Aunque apenas llegó más allá del capítulo tres, puesto que Trixie le preocupaba.

Debido a esto, el príncipe decidió ir a verla para hablar, tocando a la puerta previamente.

-Adelante…

Nada más entrar vio a Trixie tumbada en la cama y contemplando una foto con mirada melancólica y gesto distante; ella no dijo nada, tan solo siguió observando la foto con el mismo gesto mohíno. Blueblood se acercó a ella y vio que se trataba de una foto de su madre. Sin que le dijera nada, Trixie habló a media voz.

-Mi madre siempre fue mi mayor heroína. Siempre quise ser como ella, igual de grande, igual de poderosa. Sin embargo, se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a despedirme.

Una fugaz lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha en silencio; Blueblood por su parte también explicó.

-Sí, sé lo que es eso. Mis padres también se fueron de la misma forma. Un día te levantas sabiendo que enseguida te reunirás con ellos, pero entonces ves que no llegan. Y notas como si un denso vacío se abriera ante ti.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada más; Trixie se limpió los ojos, sorbiéndose un poco antes de contestar.

-Gracias por todo, Blueblood. Por escucharme, por estar ahí.

El príncipe la sonrió cortésmente, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Ella tan solo le devolvió el gesto antes de despedirse de él.

-Bueno, pues… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Trixie.

El semental se despidió de ella y abandonó la estancia; Trixie dejó la foto en su mesilla y se recostó sobre su cama, tratando de no pensar en nada más y conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-Vaya, está interesante…

-Sí, desde luego ¿y qué pasó después?

Blueblood quiso continuar, pero un ligero soplido le interrumpió súbitamente; todos miraron a la diestra de Luna, viendo que Frank había acabado dormido, ya que eran casi las siete de la tarde.

-Vaya, parece que se le ha acabado la cuerda…-murmuró su madre, divertida.

-Ve acostarle si quieres, te esperamos-le sugirió su hermana.

-No hace falta, así está bien, luego le llevo a la cama… sigue sobrino, nos tienes en ascuas-pidió Luna, arropando a su hijo con una manta y apoyándolo en su pecho.

Antes de que Blueblood retomara la historia, Trixie se adelantó por un momento.

-Bueno, creo que a partir de aquí debería seguir yo…

-¿Estás segura, cielo?

-Sí, después de todo fui yo quien desencadenó los siguientes acontecimientos… y me alegro de que Frank no esté despierto para oírlos, no son precisamente bonitos-murmuró ella, algo entristecida.

Tanto Celestia como Luna se miraron un tanto extrañadas, aunque aun así aceptaron la propuesta y escucharon con atención.

-Aunque lo intenté, no podía dormir, por lo que encendí un quinqué y busqué algo con lo que poder distraerme…

* * *

La noche era fría y oscura, Trixie se acurrucó entre sus antiguas sábanas y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero enseguida se percató de que no podía; todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora se amontonaba en su cabeza y apenas la dejaba relajarse, pensando sobre todo en su padre. Estaba irreconocible desde la última vez que le vio, como si hubiera envejecido de golpe, además de más huraño y gruñón. Aunque lo que más la intimidó fue esa mirada glacial que la echó en cuanto ella se metió en la conversación. Un escalofrío la recorrió el lomo y se levantó, sin saber bien qué hacer para dormirse.

Por distraerse un poco encendió un quinqué para alumbrarse y decidió rebuscar en sus recuerdos, sacando cosas de cuando era una potrilla como dibujos varios, antiguos trabajos de la escuela, exámenes u otras cosas de esa índole. Lo tenía todo guardado en un viejo arcón que conservaba desde hacía un montón de tiempo, aunque extrañamente también llegó a encontrar algunas cosas metidas en los cajones de su escritorio, e incluso en el armario. Volver a rememorar tantas cosas de su pasado la hizo sentirse un poquito mejor, sobre todo después de ver un antiguo dibujo que le hizo a su madre por el día de la apreciación familiar.

Sin embargo encontró ciertamente extraño que no todo estuviera metido en el arcón, ya que recordaba que había sitio más que de sobra en él; decidió comprobarlo ella misma, vaciándolo por completo y viendo algo que la extrañó aún más.

-Un momento, el fondo era más hondo…

Lo palpó por un momento con el casco y pudo notar que se abombaba justo en el centro; fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, encendió su cuerno y levantó un doble fondo en el cual estaban escondidos una serie de documentos que no la sonaban de nada. Aunque lo que vio en ellos la dejó del todo rota, ya que eran tratos con el colectivo de los asalariados, acordando el cincuenta por ciento de los beneficios en concepto de impuestos y bienes inmuebles, firmado tanto por el colectivo como por su propio padre. También vio un contrato de compraventa a nombre de un tal Old Cracker como vendedor de una propiedad que ahora era de su padre por una cantidad irrisoria. Y no sólo eso, sino que encontró unos expedientes a medio escribir con un sello que la resultó tremendamente familiar.

-Blueblood…-masculló ella, viendo su marca de belleza en el sello.

Fue entonces cuando cierto detalle le vino a la cabeza, reverberando de golpe.

_-Ajá ¿y donde tiene esas relaciones?_

_-El caso es que me las robaron esta misma mañana…_

Todo encajaba ahora, y para Trixie no era ni siquiera mejor. Que estuvieran ahí esos papeles era aún más que evidente, puesto que era una habitación que había estado vacía hasta ahora, perfecta para esconder unos documentos como esos. Fue entonces cuando las esperanzas de que su padre hubiera cambiado se desvanecieron por completo.

-¿Por qué, padre? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y a ti eso que más te da?-comentó entonces una voz familiar.

Trixie notó como si su corazón le fuera a salir por la boca debido al susto, dándose la vuelta de seguido y encontrándose frente a frente con su padre, el cual la miraba con gesto furioso.

-Tenías que volver justo ahora… y encima te traes a ese metomentodo aquí, a mi propia casa. No haces más que darme problemas incluso ahora-le espetó él, acercándose a ella.

-¿Pero por qué, padre? Pensaba que había cambiado…

-Potra estúpida, hubiera podido quitármelo de en medio si no te hubieras metido donde no te llaman, como siempre hacías… y lo sigues haciendo después de todo. Qué desgracia de hija.

Esas palabras encendieron a Trixie, reemplazando la pena y la tristeza por odio y rencor, contestándole de seguido.

-¡Usted sí que es una desgracia! ¡Por su culpa mamá se fue, y me estuvo haciendo la vida imposible!

-¡Tu madre era una yegua ingenua y estúpida que prefirió largarse en vez de atender a su propia familia!

-¡Mentira, se fue porque usted la trataba como si fuera una mierda!

Frente a eso, Order tan solo respondió dando una bofetada a su propia hija, la cual cayó al suelo con la cara adolorida.

-¡Así es como hay que corregir a las potras malcriadas, a base de tortas! ¡Justo como hice con tu madre! ¡Esa mala yegua tiene lo que se merece!

Esa frase fue desencadenante y Trixie se lanzó sobre su padre con fuerza visigoda, empotrándole contra la mesa donde estaba el quinqué que ella misma encendió antes. Éste se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, esparciendo el aceite y prendiendo justo después, habiendo un fuerte fogonazo que separó a ambos ponis; Order se echó hacia atrás, metiéndose él mismo en la trampa y acabando envuelto en llamas, chillando como un loco.

Por su parte Trixie se levantó algo mareada, viendo como su padre ardía como una tea; por puro instinto se dirigió a la puerta, donde Blueblood apareció de improviso.

-¡Trixie! ¡Vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡Espera, las pruebas, están ahí!

-¡Déjalo, no hay tiempo!

-¡No, espera, la foto, déjame coger al menos la foto!-exclamó ella, tratando de alcanzarla con su magia.

Sin embargo, el fuego se propagó con una rapidez endiablada, envolviendo la primera planta en un denso manto anaranjado; los gritos de Order seguían resonando por todo el lugar, poniendo el pelaje de ambos ponis de punta.

Bajaron las escaleras atropelladamente, encontrándose entonces en la planta baja al mayordomo, el cual sostenía con su magia otro quinqué.

-Si el señor no sale de esta, nadie más lo hará.

Nada más decir eso, tiró a sus patas el quinqué y otro fogonazo se dio entre ellos, alcanzando al mayordomo, el cual ni siquiera gritó, y cortando el paso hacia la salida. Blueblood y Trixie se replegaron hacia el despacho de High Order, donde las llamas aún no habían llegado. Sin apenas pensarlo, Blueblood cogió el sillón con su magia y lo lanzó contra el ventanal, rompiéndolo de seguido y abriendo una salida.

-¡Vamos, sal tú primero!

Trixie fue a salir, recordando entonces una cosa.

-¡No, espera, el cuadro!

-¡Trixie, por favor, esto va a arder en cero coma, hay que salir ya!

-¡Por favor, Blueblood, es lo único que me queda de ella, por favor!-masculló ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambos ponis se miraron por un momento, el príncipe pudo asomarse a sus ojos, viendo nada más que una infinita tristeza y desolación reflejada en ellos.

-¡Está bien, pero sal ya, yo me ocupo!

Trixie saltó afuera, mientras que Blueblood corría hacia la pared y descolgaba el cuadro usando su magia; justo después la pared prendió como si estuviera hecha de cartón, lo que hizo apartarse al príncipe por instinto.

-¡Oh, mierda!-masculló él, con el cuadro a cuestas.

Echó a correr hacia la salida, sacando el cuadro con su magia y saltando él justo después, reuniéndose con Trixie en la explanada del jardín trasero; ambos se abrazaron por puro instinto, viendo como la casa entera ardía en cuestión de minutos. Los ojos de Trixie se encontraban hinchados y rojos, desbordando sus sentimientos y echándose a llorar con fuerza. Blueblood la asió entre sus patas, tratando de calmar su dolor. El cuadro de su madre se encontraba justo a su lado, observando con expresión serena cómo su antiguo hogar era pasto de las llamas.

Sin decir nada más, Blueblood concentró energía en su cuerno y lanzó una serie de fuegos artificiales que iluminaron la noche, sirviendo también como señal en el cielo. Al cabo de varios minutos se pudo ver una mancha recortándose en el cielo estrellado, que se iba acercando rápidamente hacia donde ellos estaban, resultando ser una tropa de bat ponis de la guardia lunar. Aterrizaron justo al lado de ellos, dirigiéndose a Blueblood.

-¡Alteza! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien…

-¡Recibimos su carta esta misma tarde, la princesa Luna creyó conveniente mandarnos a nosotros!

-Gracias, gracias por venir…

Aun y con todo, el servicio postal común sí que había hecho su trabajo y se había dado prisa por mandar esa carta, al menos por una vez.

La casa de Trixie era ahora un gran nido de llamas que iluminaban la noche desde lo alto de la colina; al fondo se podía oír el sonido de la sirena de los bomberos acercándose rápidamente hacia allí. Entre las patas de Blueblood, Trixie ahora encontraba algo de paz, durmiéndose al instante.

* * *

Un denso silencio se instaló entre ellos una vez que Trixie acabó de contar la historia; nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aunque al final fue la propia Trixie la que decidió romper el hielo.

-Aunque las pruebas se quemaron, nuestros testimonios sirvieron para probar que mi padre era culpable, además, su muerte hizo salir al resto de ponis implicados y el sindicato se vio obligado a explicarlo todo, aportando sus propias pruebas. De mi antigua casa no quedó nada, y de mi padre tampoco. Se supone que debí sentir algo, pero no sentí nada.

Blueblood arropó entre sus patas a su novia, la cual se dejó hacer con gesto mohíno, sin decir nada más. Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo, Trixie, debió de ser muy duro para ti…

-Sí… pero Blueblood siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándome, dándome una razón para seguir adelante. Fue eso mismo lo que hizo que me enamorara de él.

Ambos ponis se sonrieron mutuamente, compartiendo entre los dos sendos gestos de cariño con sus hocicos. Tanto Luna como Celestia se alegraron por ellos, sabiendo que desde el principio su amor fue correspondido y verdadero.

Por su parte, Trixie decidió retirarse a su habitación, dejando que Blueblood hablara con sus tías tranquilamente; nada más entrar en ella miró con gesto algo melancólico el retrato de su madre, el cual se encontraba colgado en la pared contigua a la cama. Pero al cabo de unos breves minutos una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, sabiendo que ahora era feliz.

-Te quiero, mamá. Siempre te llevaré conmigo.

La apagada luz que entraba en la habitación se reflejaba en la pintura, haciéndola ver más brillante que nunca. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras la montaña, con un manto de estrellas por corona.

* * *

Y aquí está el primer spin-off de Amor de madre; como ya dije, la relación entre Blueblood y Trixie no estaba del todo trabajada, por lo que decidí contar en este pequeño spin-off como se conoció esta pareja tan dispar. Personalmente creo que hacen muy buena pareja, y están muy monos juntos. Cronológicamente está situado entre el capítulo más reciente publicado de Amor de madre y el siguiente que aún está sin publicar, y el final que veis aquí no era precisamente el que yo tenía planeado en un principio, pero llegué a un punto en el que me desaté, la historia comenzó a fluir por si sola y yo tan solo me dejé llevar. Personalmente me encanta cuando pasa eso, ya que es signo inequívoco de que la historia va por buen camino, y por supuesto, merecía tener un buen final. He dejado algunos detalles al aire ya que quería probar a no contarlo absolutamente todo esta vez, dejando que los acontecimientos y las acciones de los personajes hablasen por ellos mismos. En el próximo spin-off contaré el pasado de Sunset Shimmer y cómo conoció a Twilight, convirtiéndose en su alumna personal. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
